hannah_swensen_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Festive Baked Sandwich
Festive Baked Sandwich is the sixth Entree recipe featured in Sugar Cookie Murder. 1 ''Luanne Hanks'''' made this for the last Potluck and we all fell in love with it. It would be perfect for one of Mayor Bascom's tailgate parties.'' Ingredients * 3 packages cold cuts, 10 or 12 slices per package (ham, turkey, roast beef, pastrami, whatever) * 3 packages sliced cheese, 8-10 slices per package (Cheddar, mozzarella, Swiss, whatever) * 2 cups loosely packed fresh spinach leaves (rinsed and blotted dry with a paper towel) * 2 teaspoons prepared mustard (stone ground Dijon, honey mustard or whatever) * 1/2 cup dried chopped onions * 1 loaf frozen bread dough (or mix up your own if you want) * 8-inch round pan with 3-inch tall sides (you can get by with 2-inch tall sides, but it's trickier) * 9-inch glass pie plate * Cookie sheet with sides (this can be a disposable if you like) Directions * Let the bread dough rise according to package directions, but do it in a greased bowl instead of a bread pan. * When the dough has doubled in bulk, fold it in half and roll it out like a piecrust on a floured board. Spray the 8-inch round pan with non-stick cooking spray, set it on the cookie sheet, and drape the bread dough over it with the sides hanging down on the outside. * Put a layer of cheese in the bottom of the pan. Follow that with a layer of dried onions (the onions soak up the moisture from the meats). Put a layer of meat on top of the onions and brush it lightly with mustard. Follow this with a layer of fresh spinach leaves. Keep layering cheese, meat, onions and spinach leaves until your layers reach the top of the pan. End with a layer of cheese if you can, so it's slightly rounded on top. * Bring up the bread dough that's draped over the sides and carefully stretch it to cover your layers. Work from opposite sides, pinching it together, so it doesn't pull back. Think of a clock - pull 12 and 6 together and pinch them, then do 2 and 8, and finally 4 and 10. It doesn't matter if the dough separates and there are some holes on the top. The bread dough will rise slightly during the baking, and all will be forgiven. * Spray the inside of your glass pie plate with non-stick cooking spray and invert it over the top of your pan like a little hat. This will help keep your dough from pulling apart and also provide weight so the dough doesn't rise too much at the top and leave a hollow. Let the sandwich rest while you pre-heat your oven. * Make sure your rack is in the middle position and preheat the oven to 350 degrees F. Bake your sandwich for 50 minutes, and then like bread dough and then take off the pie pan hat. Bake it for an additional 15 minutes, or until it's nicely browned on top. * Let your sandwich cool in the pan for at least 45 minutes to an hour before serving. It has to set so the cheese is no longer runny. Tip it out of the pan by placing a hand on the top with your fingers spread out to hold it and then inverting it. Place the sandwich on a cutting board or a large serving plate. Cut a pie-shaped wedge to start and then let your guests cut the size of wedge they want to eat. You can serve it with ketchup, horseradish sauce, pickles, coleslaw, and potato salad on the side. * This sandwich is wonderful cold or warm and it's great for picnics. Just leave it in the pan until you're ready to serve it. The wedges can also be heated in the microwave for those who like things hot. It sounds like a lot of work, but it's not and it's definitely worth it. Hannah's Note 1 See above.